A turbomachine and its parts are continuously subject to mechanical and/or thermal stresses during operation. For example in a gas turbine engine as the air and hot combustion gases are directed by turbine blades and vanes through various sections of the turbine, the blades and vanes are subjected to extremely high operating temperatures and mechanical stresses. One such region of high stresses is the joint between an airfoil and a corresponding platform from which the airfoil extends, especially in vicinity of the trailing edge, i.e. the region in the platform from where the trailing edge of the airfoil emerges. Moreover, due to the mechanical loading on the airfoil, the blade undergoes large bending and vibratory stresses. The stress is also caused by different heating and cooling rates within the components during transient operation conditions of the turbomachine.
Due to the stresses, faults or cracks develop in the region of the platform from where the trailing edge of the airfoil emerges. These faults or cracks jeopardize the integrity of the platform and the airfoil of the turbomachine component and finally result in reduction of usable life of the turbomachine component. Accordingly, there is a need for a turbomachine component having low stresses at the junctures between the trailing edge of the airfoil and the attached platforms.